Conventional products for stimulating the clitoris typically rely on vibrational motion to do so. Applicant has conceived of a new device with a unique structure and function to impart stimulation to the clitoris in non-vibrational way that was previously achievable only through manual technique, and could not be performed with conventional toys or aids that typically rely on vaginal penetration and/or vibrational clitoral stimulation. The disclosed invention thereby provides a unique alternative to commercially available products.